


From Waitlist to Student

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: Friends Make Life A Lot More Fun [20]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Ballet, College, Gen, Post-Rent, Roommates, audition, dance, julliard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Mimi gets the call she was waiting for, the one that will change her life forever.March 1992





	

“Speeeeeaaaaaak…” 

“Hello this is The Juilliard School of Dance, Drama and Music and and are calling to speak with Mimi Marquez about her application for our Bachelor of Fine Arts Dance program-”

As soon as Mimi heard those words she immediately jumped on the phone, “Hello? Hi! Yes this is Mimi Marquez-”

“Oh good,” the voice on the other end of the line replied, “now our records of you show that you were waitlisted?”

“Yes…” Mimi replied.

“Well due to some unforeseen circumstances one of our original candidates has dropped and you were next on the list-”

Mimi frowned slightly and she voiced her confusion, “What does that mean?”

“What that means is welcome to Juilliard, we are pleased to have you start this coming fall-”

Mimi squeaked with excitement, “You can’t be serious…” she had dropped all formalities.

“Yes, now within the next few months we will be having orientation and scheduling your first meeting with an advisor, the end of August will be your orientation and welcome week for incoming freshman-”

Mimi’s excitement continued to grow as they explained to her exactly what entailed with her being a student at Juilliard.

“Well Miss Marquez welcome to Juilliard’s class of 1996, have a nice day,” 

“Yeah, thanks…” Mimi replied dazedly she then slowly lowered the phone in shock.

“Hey babe what’s up?”

For a moment Mimi was silent, but then she practically pounced on him, “I got into Juilliard!” she explained happily.

“Woah,” Roger firmly planted his hands on her shoulders essentially grounding her, “what was that?”

“I got into Juilliard! They just called!” Mimi repeated herself.

“Wait, but you were waitlisted-” Roger raised an eyebrow.

“Apparently someone dropped out and I got in!” Mimi was practically bouncing.

Roger smiled, “Wow, that’s great!” He leaned in and kissed her, “I’m really happy for you.”

“You don’t sound so happy,” Mimi frowned slightly.

“It’s too early, don’t press your luck,” Roger teased.

Mimi rolled her eyes, but she was too distracted by the fact that she'd been accepted into Juilliard. "Oh my god, I'll need to pack, and get new pointe shoes and..." Mimi paused, "I need to tell Kenneth!"

"I don't think he'd appreciate a call this early in the morning," Roger reminded her. 

Mimi raised an eyebrow, "It's nearly 11:30. I wouldn't exactly call that early."

Roger groaned, "Shut up. I work nights." 

 

"Awww boo hoo," Mimi replied as she grabbed the phone and began dialing Kenneth's number.

 

The schools must have been closed for some reason because it was Kenneth's elementary school teacher girlfriend Jenny who answered the phone. Over the past weeks, Mimi and Jenny had gotten quite close and the four of them had even gone on a couple double dates.

 

"Hello?"

"Jenny?" Mimi paused.

"Oh hey Mimi!" Jenny replied, "What's up?"

Although she really wanted to tell Kenneth first, Mimi couldn't hold it in. 

"Someone dropped out and I got in!" she blurt out, "I'm going to Juilliard!"

Jenny squealed, "That's so exciting! Kenneth, pick up the phone!"

Mimi heard the muffled sound of Kenneth's voice. 

"I don't care," Jenny told him, "pick up the damn phone."

There was a quiet for a moment before Mimi heard Kenneth's voice clearly on the other end of the line.

"So welcome to Juilliard."

"I'm so excited!" Mimi was practically jumping up and down and wrapping the phone cord around her fingers.

They chatted for several more minutes and made plans to meet up later than day for drinks. After they hung up, Mimi took a deep breath and let out another excited giggle. Time to call everyone else. 

\----------

"Stop pouting," Mimi nudged Roger, "it's not like I'm going to be that far away."

"But it's going to feel like you're far away," Roger sighed, "I've gotten used to having you around the loft all the time."

"You'll still have Mark and Riley," Mimi reminded him. 

Roger groaned, "Don't remind me. They're still in the honeymoon phase and it's just sickening."

 

"I'm sure you'll live," Mimi laughed.

Roger let out a huff and shifted the way he was carrying Mimi's bag.

"Besides you do know you can come and visit me," Mimi added.

"I can?" Roger raised his brow suggestively.

"Stop it," laughed Mimi, smacking his arm playfully, "but also yes, I think we might be able to figure out some kind of...conjugal visit."

"I like the sound of that," Roger smiled.

"Becuase of course it's going to be so wonderful on a dorm room bed," Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Who said anything about the bed?"

"Roger!" Mimi gasped as they stopped in front of her dorm room.

She opened the door to the dorm and couldn't help he broad smile that spread across her face. Sure it was small, but she'd always dreamed of this moment, of being in college and having a tiny dorm room to share with another person. Mimi liked to think that if Angel were still alive the two of them would have gone to school together and been roommates.

"Damn this makes the loft look like a palace," Roger laughed.

"I don't care," Mimi said gleefully. 

One of the beds already had a suitcase on it, so Mimi sat down on the other one and let herself fall onto her back.

"So you thinking we should initiate the bed?" Roger asked.

"Roger..." Mimi pursed her lips, "if you don't quit it I'm going to kick you out of here-"

Roger sat on the bed and cut Mimi off with a kiss.

Mimi's protests died in her throat and she sighed into the kiss, her hands coming up to cup Roger's cheeks. She let her eyes flutter shut. 

"Um..."

Mimi pulled away from Roger and looked over at the dorm doorway where a girl her age was standing. Her roommate, Mimi realized with a start and she pushed Roger away. 

"Hi," Mimi replied her face was bright red.

"Should I come back?" her roommate asked, sounding amused rather than upset. 

"No not at all, Roger was just leaving," Mimi said, giving her boyfriend a significant look. 

"I know when I'm not wanted," Roger sighed dramatically. 

"You've been spending too much time with Maureen," laughed Mimi, giving his shoulder a shove. 

With one last goodbye kiss, Roger made him way out the door, leaving Mimi to get acquainted with her new roommate.


End file.
